Nessie's First Kiss Short Story
by aliceismyfavoritecullen
Summary: Nessie, having imprinted on a certain werewolf is finally at a certain age in which she is old enough to have that kind of relationship with him. She is in love. But, how will her parents react?


Little Note: This is just a short story. No chapters.

well, I just thought this would be hilarious...  
Nessie- 15 years old..  
Jacob- 16 years old  
Edward- 17 years old  
Bella- 18 years old.  
...wait...haha...the ages are consecutive...  
ANYWAY

* * *

Nessie enters her room in the Cottage and her mom is making her some dinner cause she's the only one who eats food. Her daddy, Edward, is out hunting with his Brothers.

"Nessie!! I made your favorite!!" Bella called from the kitchen in their cottage. The nickname Jacob had given her when she was born was growing on her and it didn't bother her as much anymore. Bella was in the kitchen, and the only time she was in the kitchen was when she was making something for her daughter. Nessie was the only one who ate in the family. Well, sometimes she also had to cook for Seth and Jacob when they came over. It was rare for Charlie to come over but when he did he would bring Sue and Sue would bring food.  
"okay Momma, I just need to freshen up" Nessie sang a little too happily while entering the bathroom.  
"hmm...what is that girl up to?" Bella said under her breath.  
"is daddy here?" Nessie sneaked up behind her mother.  
"no...he's hunting remember? he'll be back today though" Bella turned to look at her daughter. It seemed only yesterday she was a little nudger. Her eyes looked beautifully with the hair she got from her daddy. But, that wasn't the reason she was glowing that day. Bella was confused. Sure, Nessie was usually happy but today she was like...super happy.  
"how was school today?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Nessie turned around facing her back from her mom and took a deep breath. Nessie turned to face her mom again biting her bottom lip so that she won't smile.  
"promise you won't tell daddy?" she finally said revealing a huge grin on her face.  
"depends" Bella winced at Nessie trying to figure out what she was trying to say.  
"well...the best thing...happened to me today..." Nessie jumped up.  
"okay...what is it?"  
"wait...if I show you, can you put a shield on me when daddy comes home" Nessie's eyes pleaded with her mom.  
"...that I will say no to. Sorry honey." Bella chuckled.  
"on second thought...you might take the news a little more seriously than daddy. I mean, I remember when you found out Jacob gave me the nickname Nessie...you totally freaked out. But, daddy didn't mind-" Nessie explained.  
"this has something to do with Jacob doesn't it?" Bella gasped.  
"um...no...of course...yea...he does, kinda" Nessie looked at her hands. She was fidgeting, it was al part of being part human.  
"alright...come on and show me...I promise I won't get mad...you're my daughter and I just want you to be happy. And, I was just mad because Jacob got to be with you more than I was. I was just jealous.." Bella cleared things up. They both took a deep breath and Nessie closed her eyes. She had practiced and trained her powers and learned that she no longer had to touch people to show them something. She just had to concentrate on who it was and what the memory is.

_"Nessie! Baby!" Jacob called from behind me. My heart pounded trying to get out of my chest. My lips raced to the sides of my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Hearing his voice made me so incredibly crazy.  
"hey Jakey" I smiled and turned to him. He had a big grin on his face. Behind him I could see Quil, Embry, and Collin cheering for him.  
"oooh...Jakkiiieee" Quil mocked making kissie faces.  
"C'mon Jake!" Embry called out. "you can do it bro"  
"WOOOOOO" Colin howled. Something was definitely up. I ignored them.  
"SHUT UP!" Jakey growled at his friends before returning his beautiful face to mine.  
"haha...what's up Jake?" I played it cool.  
"well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" Jake grinned. "I mean, of course, only if it's alright with you're parents"  
"of course it's alright with my parents and i would love to go to the dance with you" I grinned.  
"alright..." he shot back a crooked smile. Then...he leaned in closer and kissed me. His lips were warm and i could smell his blood. I wanted more but resisted, just kissed back.  
_  
"Enough!" Bella shook her head.  
"sorry...i kinda added some commentary" Nessie shrugged.  
"that shield sounds like a great idea about now" Bella tried to smile. She was really panicking. She knew that Jake had imprinted on her daughter but she was just never really thought Jake had enough guts to actually kiss Nessie like that. Had i pissed off Jake in some way? Bella thought. There were so many guys who wanted to go out with her and she picks JAKE!? Bella reminisced about the three guys who kept calling her and asking if they could take her to the dance. Nessie told Bella she would think about it.  
"MOM! shield!!" Nessie looked out the window. Edward was running to the door. Bella shielded her daughter. Edward kissed his daughter on the forehead and then kissed Bella on the lips.  
"bye dad!" she ran to the door. Nessie decided she should go see Alice.  
"wait right there!" Edward stopped her.  
"uhhh...yea...what's up?"  
"the Prom is coming up soon" Edward smiled.  
"is it? i totally forgot" Nessie lied. At least she got her acting skills from her father.  
"so, who are you thinking of going with? I hear Mark Newton was going to ask you." He said. He knew Jake had imprinted on Nessie but was determined that Jake was only intended on being friends.  
"who'd you hear it from?" Nessie asked.  
"Seth"  
"i don't like Mark"  
"what about Cody?"  
"Cody is going out with Janine"  
"me?"  
"no way! I'm not going to the dance with my dad!!"  
"Carlisle?"  
"or my grandpa!"  
"Jasper?"  
"daddy...i don't want to go with anyone in the family...i wanna go with someone from school..please?" Nessie pouted.  
"love, can you please tell me what's going on? seeing you have shielded your daughter" Edward said seriously.  
"no mom!" Nessie pleaded.  
"it's fine...i know what's going on. Jake's taking you to the dance isn't he?"  
"mmhmm" was all she could say. "i should go ask Alice what to wear" She said before leaving. Once she was far off Edward gave his wife a real kiss.  
"how was your day?" he asked.  
"um...it..it was good" Bella said clearing her throat.  
"Are you okay?" Edward cupped his hands on Bella's face.  
"I'm great..." Bella started cutting carrots.  
"you are aware of just how great your acting skills are right?" Edward said sarcastically.  
Bella started cutting the carrots faster. "I'm not acting"  
Edward took Bella's hands and held them. "we're alone" he kissed her hands.  
"let me help you out of those dirty clothes Mr. Cullen" Bella smiled.  
"i was actually thinking...we're alone...you don't have to hide anything...but that's a good idea too" he chuckled.  
"I'm not hiding anything" Bella kissed him right under the jaw.  
"oh come on...why'd you get so tense then?" Edward kissed her back.  
"let's talk about this later" Bella pushed him into the bedroom.

Renesmee woke up seeing Alice walking in and out of the room with Dresses. She laid each dress on the couch across the bed.  
"Oops. Did i fall asleep on the couch last night?" Nessie asked.  
"yea, it's fine!" Alice sounded chipper.  
"so, you won't tell daddy right?"  
"don't worry.." she smiled. "i think i found you a dress." she held up a long silky blue dress.  
"it's beautiful" Nessie said getting up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Rosalie wanted to pick out the shoes and jewelry" Alice replied.  
"you and Auntie Rose always have such great fashion sense." Nessie chuckled. "thanks for helping"  
"you're welcome" Alice said before Rosalie came in empty handed.  
"EMMETT!" she called out. After five seconds, Emmett entered the room with his hands full. He even had things on his head.  
"what's all that stuff?" Alice asked.  
"choices" Rosalie chuckled. "our niece will be the most beautiful girl at the prom."  
"ugh...she'll be pretty either way. Rose, can i go back to watching the game now?" Emmett looked irritated.  
"go ahead honey" Rose replied.  
"uh-oh!" Alice said. "overacting daddy is coming!"  
"no, he knows Jake's taking me to prom. He just doesn't know about the kiss part." Nessie explained.  
"you kissed that stinky dog?" Rose grimaced.  
"Clear your head Rose" Alice told her.  
"don't worry. That's not something I want to be thinking about."  
Alice told Nessie to try on the blue dress and Rose gave her shoes to go with it.

...

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked when she entered.  
"she's trying on a dress" Alice replied.  
"please, tell me she got some sleep" Bella said.  
"she got her eight hours" Alice smiled.  
"you know who's taking her to prom right?" Edward's lips was in a thin line.  
"she might have mentioned it" Alice put her hands together.  
"anything else you might want to tell me?" Edward pinched his eyebrows together.  
"nope" Alice kept the fake smile on her face.  
"_don't freak out or anything alright bro?" _Emmett thought.  
Edward nodded in agreement.  
"_i heard your little girl just got her fist kiss" _Emmett chuckled. Alice looked at Emmett.  
"you didn't?" Alice's eyes grew bigger.  
Emmett raised his hands and walked away laughing.  
"I'm going to go punish him" Rose followed Emmett. At the same time Nessie was going downstairs to show Alice what she was wearing.  
"oh, daddy...mom...uh...what do you think?" Nessie twirled.  
"i love it honey! you will look adorable in whatever you chose" Bella smiled.  
"who is it Bella?" Edward asked her.  
"Did you pick that dress Alice?" Bella ignored him.  
"yea, i thought it would look-" Alice replied.  
"Who is it?" Edward asked again. Nessie was the only one who looked. She tried to ignore it.  
"Rose picked the shoes" Alice lifted the dress a little so that Bella could see the shoes.  
"WHO IS IT?" Edward yelled. Finally, everyone gave him attention.  
"it's no one" Alice smiled.  
"is it Jacob?" Edward asked. He walked towards the door. "he's going to be running with three legs, one ear, and a broken snout!" He said opening the door.  
"NO!" Alice, Bella, and Nessie called.  
"you would be breaking the truce!" Alice yelled.  
Edward chuckled. "yea, i can't step in their land but Jacob can kiss my baby!?"  
"why not?" Nessie retorted.  
"wah--why not?" Edward coughed out.  
"honey, don't make it a big deal...please..." Bella sighed.  
"Jake's going to your house" Alice informed. Like, Edward didn't already know.  
"I'm going to talk to him Edward!" Bella told him.  
"no, we'll both talk to him" He opened the door.  
"we'll all talk to him" Nessie smiled.  
"don't wear your prom dress" Alice remembered.  
"momma, daddy...wait for me okay?" she said in her cute and irresistible voice.  
"we'll wait...right Edward" Bella held his arm.  
"alright love...anything for my girls" Edward forced a smile and intertwined his fingers with Bella's.

...

Cottage!

"hey! what's up Edward, Bella...where's my best girl?" Jacob asked.  
"she's occupied at this moment" Edward raised his hand.  
"that's great cause I actually just wanted to ask you something. And, it's a little too late, and you probably already knew this was going to happen but it's my last year of High School...again...and i wanted yall's permission since she was actually old enough now if i could take her to prom with me" Jacob explained.  
"you MONGREL!!" Edward stepped forward. "how could you kiss my daughter? she's only six years old!"  
"she's fifteen years old!" Jake growled.  
"only in appearance" Edward retorted.  
"well, you went and married an eighteen year old being a hundred year old man and i didn't go around...okay, maybe that one time on your reception..." Jake chuckled remembering how he acted.  
Edward hissed but more to himself than Jake cause Jake was right.  
"look, man...i know your in a bad mood right now but i know you will get over it later. Because, you are a man with a good heart. Oh, how many times you saved me from Bella and i know that you have secretly wanted to punch me but didn't and i totally respect that so I'll come back later when your-"  
"JAKEY!" Nessie hugged him out of nowhere. If he wasn't so tall, he would have fallen back from the strength of her hug.

"if i could cry i would.." Edward said shaking his head.  
"me too honey...me too" Bella agreed.


End file.
